warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 7
Chapter description :All the cats are silent after Barkface's omen. Deadfoot points out that any of the Clans could have seen the message, and they couldn't be sure it was for them. Tallstar tells them that they were to return home, no matter what StarClan had planned for them, as he could smell rain in the air. Fireheart is relieved of his tone. :Fireheart follows Tallstar with Graystripe. Fireheart offers to scout ahead, at which Tallstar agrees, and asks them to let him know if they see Twolegs, dogs, or rats. Fireheart sees that Tallstar is worried from Barkface's omen, as his Clan cannot fight off attackers. :Fireheart leads Graystripe ahead, and the two warriors take turns reporting to Tallstar. The cats finally reach WindClan territory after pushing their way through a hedge. Fireheart signals to the Clan cats to follow him. The group crosses a ditch, and reach a slope. Deadfoot and his group wait for the other cats. Fireheart goes looking for Morningflower. Fireheart walks beside Graystripe, following the WindClan cats through the territory. :Two apprentices race past Fireheart, but Tallstar calls them back, warning them that there could be hunting parties from the other Clans. The group spots the camp, and Morningflower is escorted by three warriors back to the camp. :Tallstar tells Fireheart that there might be hostile Clan parties, and tells the young warrior that he would send Onewhisker and Deadfoot to escort the two ThunderClan warriors to Fourtrees. Fireheart thanks Tallstar, and Tallstar replies that Fireheart had served WindClan well, and asks him to tell Bluestar that WindClan will never forget. Fireheart and Graystripe follow Deadfoot and Onewhisker towards Fourtrees. Onewhisker scents a rabbit in delight, and chases after it. Onewhisker returns with the rabbit, and asks the group if they are hungry. :As the group eats, Fireheart notes that if they continue the path, they would still have a long way to go until ThunderClan, and that RiverClan would be a shorter journey. Fireheart points out to the group that it would be quickest to follow the river. Graystripe points out that they would be trespassing on RiverClan territory. Fireheart explains that they could follow the gorge, as RiverClan doesn't hunt there. :Graystripe replies that he wouldn't mind taking a shorter route, and he looks at Deadfoot hopefully. Deadfoot says that if the group went that way, it would let RiverClan know WindClan was back. Fireheart says that it would make RiverClan less keen to hunt on WindClan territory. :Onewhisker remarks that it would mean the two WindClan warriors would get back to their camp before moonrise. Deadfoot retorts that Onewhisker just wants to get a good nest. Fireheart asks Deadfoot if that meant they were going to journey through RiverClan territory, to which he replies that they are. :Deadfoot leads the group past a badger trail, and Fireheart notes that he could hear the river even through the rain. The group walks past the gorge in RiverClan territory, and Fireheart wonders if he could jump across, but decides against it, afraid of falling. :Fireheart catches up to the group. They had reached the narrow strip between ThunderClan and RiverClan. But, before the group can reach it, Deadfoot warns the group of a RiverClan patrol consisting of six cats. They begin to fight; Fireheart fights a brown RiverClan cat, and the two tumble away from the gorge. The RiverClan cat tells Fireheart that it would be the last time Fireheart set a paw in RiverClan territory. :Fireheart notes that the long trek back to WindClan had took its toll. Onewhisker and Graystripe are struggling. Fireheart hears Tigerclaw's call, who is leading a patrol consisting of Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw. The ThunderClan warriors join in the fight. Fireheart notices Deadfoot fighting with Leopardfur. Fireheart goes to help him, but Tigerclaw beats him to it, fighting Leopardfur. :Fireheart hears Sandpaw's screech, who is fighting another RiverClan she-cat. Fireheart jumps in and helps her, but she retorts that she can fight her own battles without his help. Fireheart hears a yowl, and he sees Graystripe trying to help a RiverClan cat out of the gorge, but fails, and the RiverClan cat falls. The group of cats stop fighting. The RiverClan cats gather around the gorge. Fireheart joins them, and remembers Barkface's omen of today being the day that would bring unnecessary death. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Tallstar *Onewhisker *Tigerclaw *Willowpelt *Whitestorm *Sandpaw *Three RiverClan warriors *Leopardfur *Whiteclaw (not by name) *Loudbelly (not by name) }} Mentioned *Morningflower *Bluestar }} Important events Deaths *Whiteclaw: Fell off the gorge Other *WindClan's return Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 7nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 7es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 7 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc